The present invention relates generally to inspection systems and particularly to a method and device for three-dimensional inspecting of particles.
It is often desirable to inspect particles that are produced or created during various industrial processes. Inspection may be useful for determining properties of the particles, including, for example, size, shape, purity, surface roughness, color, and uniformity. The particles may be inspected for a variety of reasons, for example, as part of a quality control process, for sorting, or for identifying particular qualities of the particles including defects.
Several devices and methods are known for inspecting and analyzing particles. For example, many such methods and devices employ laser diffraction, spectroscopy, and various forms of visual image analysis.
One known image analysis technique of particle inspection captures a two-dimensional image of particles being inspected as they fall from a feeder through an image area. The captured image is analyzed using software running on a microprocessor to determine certain properties of the particles, such as size and shape. For non-spherical particles, for example, rock fragments and particles produced in mining and aggregate industries, analysis of a two-dimensional image can lead to an incorrect determination of the true size or shape of the particle.
One known inspection system uses three-dimensional image analysis to inspect the shape of coarse aggregates. That known system relies on the analysis of two separate images taken at right angles from two separate cameras of aggregate particles moving on a conveyor belt. The use of separate cameras and separate images has several disadvantages including additional cost of the inspection device as well problems in calibrating the two separate images. In addition, obtaining high image quality of particles as they are being transported on a conveyor belt can be problematic and can diminish the accuracy and precision of the particle observations and/or measurements.